Sacrifice
by Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name
Summary: FEMNARU. They never knew Voldermort's true plan, but when they find out they don't have much time to stop it and there is only one way that it can be stopped, but it will be the ultimate sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright Malfoy, do the disclaimer.**

**Draco: *rolls eyes* Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name dose not own Harry potter or Naruto.**

**Harry and Naruto: DAM RIGHT SHE DON'T.**

**Me: Ku ku ku ku... all in due time my pretty's all in due time. **

**Naruto: Just back away slowly guys and slowly exit the room. **

**(everyone makes a run for it except for randomness-is-my-middle-name)**

**MUST READ:**

**P.S I'm not going to do it in Japanese I'm doing it in English version so I'll be basing most of it on the English dubb, (O.k Maybe here and there I'll add a little Japanese but only a little) why because that way I can update faster and I won't have to search up the information for it, plus I watched the anime in English. This is for Naruto if you haven't already figured it out.**

**The Uchiha clan liivvvveeeesssssss, and umm Sasuke and Itachi don't betray the village so there still in the village, although just cause I'm soooooo cool I'm going to make it so Orochimaru secretly trained Sasuke and Sasuke didn't know who it was cause Orochimaru used a henge to disguised himself, the whole village knows Sasuke has the summoning scroll for snakes cause Sasuke killed orochimaru and everything else he has in shippuden yadda yadda yadda, lets get on with the story shall we this is getting boring.**

~~_**Chapter 1**_~~

Naruto was on her way back to Konoha, she was with Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin. To say she was excited now that was an understatement she was practically bouncing, and even the heavens above were happy the sun was shining the sky's were a clear crystal blue, and she was in the best of moods. Over the years Naruto had become very beautiful and even through the years Jiraiya had noticed the way boys from the different villagers they entered stared and gawked at his blonde but of course Naruto being Naruto she hadn't noticed the extra attention she received, Naruto's hair was still spiky but now it was an un-tamable mane, it was kinda funny considering that people would actually think that maybe her and the pervert, sorry SUPER pervert could be related, she mentally snorted at the idea. Her hair was still that bright sunshine blonde, that looked almost fake. Her eyes on the other hand were the most brightest and clearest blue that held nothing but her emotions. Her skin was the same natural tan with three whisker marks on her cheeks, the most obvious and noticeable thing about Naruto was how she had grown taller to about 5,8 and her body was well developed, in other words Naruto looked like a Angel on the outside but on the inside she was everything but an Angel, she was still her childish self, always pulling the occasional prank or getting into trouble for the most random-est things. And most of all she still had the stomach of a bottomless pit.

Naruto turned her head toward Jiraiya and did her favorite thing, annoy the Pervert."Neh, Pervy-Sage when are we going to get there I'm hungry and I want some of Ichirukas Ramen" drool started pooling at the sides of Naruto's mouth as she daydreamed about the tasty's food in her opinion.

"Shut it Gaki, we're almost there anyway" a yell of delight filled the old perverts head and the way she could simply go 5X faster when she was excited was exhilarating, Jiraiya sighed and shook his head with a hand on his face and mummer-ed to himself "stupid Naruto always acting childish despite her being 16, thought she was going to quit being like that, but Kami didn't agree to the suggestion, why me?"

Naruto came running back her arms flying around her randomly.

"Hurry up Pervy-Sage" the blonde haired girl shouted, a vein pulsed on the side of Jiraiya's forehead.

"I told you stop calling me that, I am the great..." Jiraiya proclaimed with his fist raised to the sky and a pride look on his face which fell when the blonde interrupted "Jiraiya, the great toad sage one of the legendary sannin, SUPER pervert blah blah blah who cares just hurry up so we can get there faster." the pulsing vein that was on Jiraiyas head grew to twice the size, and all he could do was be pulled by Naruto and mumble angrily to himself.

* * *

(Several hours of torture for Jiraiya)

"I CAN SEE THE VILLAGE FROM HERE!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity, of course you could see the village they were standing right in front of it, the shiniobi that were guarding the gates and a few villagers sweat dropped at the comment.

"Your such an idiot" was Jiraiya's reply, Naruto ignored him as she was to pumped up with excitement, questions seemed to buzz in her mind, how was Sakura? What about Sasuke? Was Kakashi still a lazy pervert? Probably. How was everyone else? And more importantly how was the love of her life Gaara? Naruto snickered at the thought, everyone thought she actually loved Gaara when the truth was she only loves him as a brother, but being the awesome person she was she decided that she would make everyone believe that she actually loved him of course she had let Gaara know to say he was relieved was another understatement...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Gaara wait up" Naruto yelled at the group that were slowly making there way out of the village, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro turned around in surprise. They looked even more shocked as the saw what the blonde haired Konochi was wearing, she wore a fluro orange t-shirt that had Gaara's face on it with lettering underneath proclaiming her to be his No.1 Fan. And when you looked closely you could see small red hearts floating around Gaara's looked emotionless as always but if you looked closely you could see that his eyes had widened in the slightest way._

_Naruto thought it would be funny at the time to wear a t-shirt saying it but now, that she had, only one word came to mind; hilarious. She couldn't get over the fact that there faces were in complete shock well except Gaara. She felt the need to put the fan-girl-ness to a new level she decided to glomp the boy who had never been hugged in all his life (Don't know if this is true ^_^) to say that there expressions didn't change would be a lie, they went into a look of disbelief. Naruto let go and smiled at Gaara, not one of her fake grins or smiles she showed others, a true and breath taking smile._

"_Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye. Why Gaara I'm hurt" Naruto spoke with fake sadness in her voice._

"_B-b-but I-I Thought you wouldn't want to see me ever again, after all I had hurt you and your Precious ones" Gaara replied confusion showed on his face._

"_Tch as if, I thought I made it clear that we were friends now, you know I don't visit just anyone at the hospital" Naruto replied_

"_I thought you only came to visit me cause there was no one else in the Hospital who you knew" Naruto sweat dropped at his comment, and the others around them face planted._

"_Way to kill the moment"_

_Gaara didn't know how to reply back after all his social skills were pretty limited and when the rest of his team saw his hesitation they turned around and started walking out the gate, leaving there brother to have a small moment with his first friend._

_But the only thing Gaara could think of to do was smile and nod a goodbye, Naruto rolled her eyes at him and said goodbye to him with fondness, she liked Gaara there was just something about him, once you got over the killer intent and the scary look his face usually has he was kinda cute. Naruto gave Gaara one last hug and promised that she'll visit him one day._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_Uhh sweet sweet memories _Naruto thought, Naruto raced through the gates of Konoha and waved to people she knew which was pretty much everyone, and as Naruto passed the street she noticed that the villagers were being quite friendly for once, Naruto couldn't help but let a smile grace her face, she felt happy today but little did she know the happiness was going to go down little by little.

(At the Hokages tower)

"Hey old hag, I'm back" yelled Naruto as she kicked open the door, her eyes were shining brightly and when she looked over at Tsunade A.K.A the hokage of Konoha, her mood fell when she saw Tsunade snoring on the Hokages desk with an empty sake bottle in hand. Naruto crept quietly and placed her mouth a few inches away from Tsunade's ear and yelled loudly "GET UP OLD HAG" Tsunade woke with a jolt and accidentally punched Naruto in the face, when Tsunade looked up she had dribble on the side of her mouth and her hair was a bit ruffled up, but when she saw Naruto she instantly sobered and tried to regain her composure keyword being 'tried' a faint blush on Tsunades cheeks and she spoke with an embarrassed tone.

"Uhh I see you've returned back to Konoha although you are a day early if I knew you were here then I would've been uhh.. more collected" Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Quit the crap Grandma, you told me to come here remember or were you so caught up with your sake and gambling that you forget little ole me" a pout and teary eyes were seen on the vixen, but you could see in her eyes that she was only teasing.

Tsunade cleared her throat "I know you've just arrived but I already have a mission for you, our client had certain expectations that you seemed to fit very well" Narutos eyes shined.

"Really I already have a mission I AM AWESOME." realization hit Naruto, she remembered the question that had been bugging her during her training trip "Oi Grandma who's still a genin?"

"Only you Naruto"

"WHAT!" Konoha heard Naruto's voice echo through the village and the thought that came to everyone's mind was 'she's back' Naruto's fan-boys were excited to be seeing there love, hearts were in there eyes and they wore there Naruto T-shirt's.

A vein popped up on Tsunade's forehead "Could you be any louder" Tsunade gave a weary sigh "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Tsunade said with a glare,

Naruto rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment

"Due to the terms of this mission I have been inclined to promote you to Jounin, normally you'd have to take a test and pass but as Hokage I am in control of the rankings I give to my ninja. Congratulations Naruto you've just skipped Chunin and have become a Jounin" Tsunade chucked Naruto a vest and gave her an encouraging smile.

Naruto had a look of disbelief on her face until it changed into a large Cheshire grin. "Now Naruto before you say anything I wish to discuss your mission to you" Naruto nodded her head and for a moment looked very professional, Tsunade grabbed out a scroll and handed it to Naruto

"We have just received a letter from one of Sarutobi's friends, he was an old friend and had been promised help if needed as Hokage I cannot refuse this mission, as it has already been promised from the former Hokage. The clients name is Professor Dumbledore (**AN: Betcha didn't see that coming. ^_^ lol)** he wishes for me to send someone to Hogwarts school for wizardry and witchcraft" Tsunade held up her hand stopping Naruto from interrupting

"Let me finish" Naruto nodded although it was clear to see her patience was running out.

"Now he wishes for me to send you there so that you can help guard the school and a boy named Harry Potter, although I would normally send a Chunin this is a dangerous mission that requires a Jounin for it is uncertain if this will change, Professor Dumbledore is paying for this mission so you will be paid and school starts off at September the 1st I am to give you these books and stationary list" Tsunade handed over the stack of books that were very heavy, and two sheets of paper one showing her stationary list and the other instructions on how to get to which place, Naruto made a side note to study them.

"You have a month until you will be going to the Leaky cauldron where you will spend another month getting your things and studying so you may catch up with the other students, anything else will be explained in the scroll, Professor Dumbledore will want to meet you before school starts, so I advise you to pack your things and spend time with your friends because I don't know how long this mission is going to last. Dismissed" Naruto nodded dumbly and dragged her bag full of books to her apartment. Naruto was excited and sad at the same time on one side she would be going to someplace where people were Wizards and Witches and on the other she'd be leaving her friends behind again. Naruto sulked for awhile until an idea came to mind, she grabbed her frog shaped wallet and raced out of her apartment to a shop where they sold cameras and photo albums, she was going to take photos of her friends and those who she considered family.

* * *

Naruto had all the things she needed and at the moment she was seated on the floor of her apartment she had the albums and glue plus a paint brush and ink to write on the albums. Naruto grabbed the camera on her side and raced out of her apartment again. She ran back to Hokage's tower and burst through the door to see the rest of team 7 there, they spun around already in a fighting stance but they relaxed when they saw Naruto there.

"Sorry to intrude Grandma but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked confusion on her face as well as Team 7's.

"I need you to send a message to Suna to tell Gaara to come here" Naruto was bouncing with excitement, she just might be seeing Gaara again

"And why would I do that?" Tsunade replied.

"Cause you love me and your sending me on that long as mission" Tsunade's face was thoughtful, and finally she brought out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it before allowing Shizune to give it to a messenger hawk.

"Oh and one more thing"

"What"

"Say cheese" Naruto held up the camera and took a photo of Tsunade smiling warmly at the camera, Naruto felt a grin spread on her face and with her mad ninja skills she took a photo of Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke, they all smiled while Sasuke smirked, yeah this was going to be one freaking epic photo album.

* * *

As the day passed Naruto had already gotten a photo of Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Iruka, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Guy, Kureni, Asuma and she had also gotten a photo of Konohamuru and his friends Udon and Moegi and a new guy named Sai he was a asshole and kinda reminded her of Sasuke. She had even gotten all the teams to get there picture taken again and gotten the others to give her a few copies of them when they were still Genin, she'd went home and during the night stuck all the pictures in which she had collected in heaps of different albums and on the front page she wrote in her best writing which was very loopy and neat it even surprised her. Naruto smiled in satisfaction she even left a few pages in the back for everyone to sign as well and a few more pages for pictures of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and one last page for a huge group photo of everyone she cared about. Naruto looked over to her bed and it seemed to call to her, she felt the need for sleep catch up to her and soon Naruto had crawled to her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry if there are mistakes I have no beta but I try to correct things so yeah and don't be mean in your reviews cause I'll just call you a meaner. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back, well hoped you like the first chapter, reviews would be nice. Well on to the disclaimer.**

**Me: Take it away Sasuke. (Sasuke steals cookie) NOT THAT! (snatches it back, Sasuke glares and pouts in a very adorable way which would make any fan girl wana rip his clothes off and rape him.)**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Use your words Sasuke, YOUR WORDS!**

**Sasuke: Randomness-is-my-middle-name dose not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Me: Much better. Here have a cookie. (::)**

**Sasuke: (Grabs cookie and runs to emo corner to eat it)**

**Me: (sweat drops) Wow that's new.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning light seeped through the thin curtains of Naruto's apartment, despreatly Naruto tried to block out the sun that always seemed to wake her up way before she wanted too, she tried covering her face with her blankets but the sun somehow still shined through, Naruto then used her pillow. Although it shielded her from the sun it was to late Naruto was already awake, she groaned in annoyance. Reluctantly she got out of bed and stretched her body out, Naruto slowly made her way to her bathroom and did her daily rutione. Shower, dry, get dressed and if need be go to the toliet.

Naruto dragged her feet on the hard prickly carpet of her apartment, and slowly made her way to the kitchen she grabbed her last cup of ramen and a carton of milk and sat down on the table, she poured the already boiled water into her ramen cub and placed the lid on top waiting patiently for her ramen to cook, 3 minutes later and Naruto was scoffing down miso ramen and drinking from the carton of milk. Once Naruto was done she wiped away her milk mustache and made her way to her room to get changed. Naruto dressed in her usual orange shorts that were half down her thigh, and her fishnet top with a plain black top over the top, and lastly she wore her newly designed jacket unzipped with her clan symbol on the back of it. **(The jacket that Naruto wears in shippuden)** With new found energy Naruto racced out of her apartment with a huge smile on her face today was the day, that she the great Naruto Uzumaki goes on her 1 year long trip or possibly longer, but fear not she got breaks in which she could come back to Konoha to see her friends so everything was working out better than she expected.

Naruto went over her mental list making sure that she had everything she needed and she had done everything she wanted to do:

weapons check

Clothes check

Enough ramen to last me until the holidays check

Gave everyone there photo albums check

Got them to sign her photo album check

embarrassing photos of people for future blackmail check

Yepp. Naruto had done everything she needed to do all she needed to do today was meet up with Sakura, Ino and Hinata for a last minute spa and beauty day, whatever that was thought Naruto.

**15 minutes later.**

"Hey Naruto" Naruto turned around and waved her arm widely.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Hinata"

"Hey Naruto, ready for the best day ever" Ino squealed with so much enthusiasm it was kinda scary.

"H-h-hello Na-Naruto" Hinata replied shyly, things sure hadn't changed when it came to Hinata's self-confidence. Naruto followed Sakura, Ino and Hinata into the bath house, they all undressed and walked to the water wrapped in towels to hide there bodies, they slowly removed there towels and quickly got into the water, each and everyone of them sighed in pleasure. The hot steaming water really helped relax your muscles.

"So Naruto we haven't really been able to ask you personally what you've been up to in your 3 year long trip" Naruto looked at Sakura eager to answer any questions that she was asked.

"Nothing really, just training and visiting different villages." Ino and Sakura didn't look very pleased with her answer and a devilish smile came upon Ino's face.

"Nothing honestly Naruto what with you visiting other villages there was bound to be some sort of romantic relationship somewhere along the way" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm afraid not I was to busy training to even consider that kind of stuff" Sakura and Ino deflated in disappointment, while Hinata she stood there not saying a word. Naruto noticed there looks and quickly thought of something to say when it hit her, literally a piece of crumpled up paper hit her in the face and floated in the water as if it was totally innocent, Naruto unfolded the paper and read what was on the page.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Talk to Sakura and Ino about how have there relationships have been._

_Hinata_

Naruto looked confusingly at Hinata and wondered where she had gotten the paper and how did she write the note without someone noticing, shrugging Naruto decided to just let it pass.

"So Sakura, Ino how have your guys um love life's been?" Naruto asked almost uncertain that they would talk about such a distasteful topic, there eyes sparkled with excitement, and Naruto was well she was kinda disappointed that they still had romance on the top of there lists.

"Well just recently I've been dating Chouji" Ino announced with a deep blush on her face, Sakura gasped.

"No way, I would've never guessed" Sakura squealed with delight while Ino stood there squealing with her, Naruto had tuned them out as soon as the squealing started and all she heard was 'blah, blah blah Chouji blah blah blah cute blah blah blah and then something about a diet.

"Neh, Sakura Ino I thought we were supposed to be having fun, and look were not even including Hinata" Hinata blushed whenever the attention of people were on her.

"I-It's ok N-Na-Naruto" Hinata replied with her usual soft timid voice. But Sakura and Ino had already noticed the shy girl, Naruto looked apologetic at Hinata knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Sooo Hinata how's Kiba" Ino asked with an innocent tone of voice, but her eyes betrayed her they were filled with a gleam that told you that there was no way of escaping the question. Hinata panicked she wasn't the type to go on about her love life and Naruto respected that.

"Um guys as much as we would all love to go and talk about Hinata's love life, I have a tight schedule, so I think we might need to get on with what you guys wanted to do today" Ino and Sakura nodded reluctantly, while Hinata gave Naruto a thankful expression Naruto grinned back as if saying your welcome.

The girls got dressed and exited the building and made there way to a beauty salon well that's what Sakura said, as the passed through the village they bumped into TenTen who was coming out of a weapons shop, how predictable thought Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino what are you guys doing?" TenTen asked.

"Just going to the beauty salon wana come, it's Naruto's last day here in Konoha for awhile she has a long mission" Ino asked, TenTen nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"So Naruto what have you been up to?" Naruto said the same thing to TenTen as she had said to Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

They arrived at the store just in time for there appointment, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all having manicures and pedicures and TenTen decided she would join in, then Sakura and Ino had payed for Naruto to get her hair treated and trimmed, they knew how Naruto liked her hair long so they had told the hairdresser that small bit of information, they had also asked for a facial.

**(Skipping the whole Beauty thing but I'll go to the end of it where there is results)**

Naruto exited out of the shop with a pout on her face she was angry very very very angry with her so called friends.

"What's wrong Naruto, you look 1000 times better I don't know whats your problem" Ino said with a bit of jealousy laced in her voice.

"You d-do l-look b-b-better Na-Nar-Naruto" Naruto wouldn't admit it but she was sulking.

"But I liked my mane it was un-tamable and now look at this hair it's got no spikes at all it's pretty much flat" Naruto tugged childishly on her hair to make her point.

"You still have some spikes on the top of your head I don't know why your complaining the way your hair is now it just makes you more attractive" Sakura stated with a stubborn look on her face, TenTen nodded in agreement, and Hinata looked at her friend in pity, they shouldn't of upset-ted the blonde.

"I-If it m-makes you f-fe-feel b-better Naruto, I'm s-sure it'll go b-back to it's u-usual s-style" Naruto's face lit up.

"You are a genius Hinata, have I ever told you that your the best friend in the world" Hinata was about to answer when Naruto cut her off.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer that it doesn't matter, cause you know now anyways if I haven't told you already." The group of girls stopped outside of Ichiruka's Ramen shop, they all entered and found the rest of Konoha's rookie 12. They greeted each other and ate lunch together, all sharing there own little stories and tales, but when the clock strike-d one Naruto had to leave, she said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the Hokage's office, her black backpack slung over her shoulder. Today was the day.

Naruto had entered the Hokage's office and was greeted with a strange dressed man, Tsunade and Shizune all talking casually, when she entered all eyes turned to her.

"Naruto meet Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore meet Naruto Uzumaki the ninja who will be assigned to the mission you've requested."

"Hello Naruto" Dumbledore greeted politely with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Hey old man" Naruto replied with a grin on her face.

"NARUTO, your not supposed to be talking to the client that way" Tsunade shouted at the blonde.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore but Naruto doesn't know the meaning of manners I hope she doesn't cause you any trouble if you like I can assign a new..." Tsunade was cut off when Dumbledore raised his hand to signal her to stop.

"It's alright to be honest I feel kinda amused by her reference to me, sadly no one in my world seems to even have the courage to call me old probably think I'll explode, but things seem to be in order if you don't mind Hokage-sama I would like to return to my world" Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Naruto here grab this shoe" Naruto raised her hand and placed it on the shoe. Naruto looked at the man as if he was insane.

"If you wish to say goodbye I'd recommend you do it in the next 30 seconds" Dumbledore explained.

"Well see yah soon Old hag, Naruto grinned and before Tsunade could say anything else Dumbledore and Naruto disappeared. Tsunade grabbed her bottle of Sake and drank deeply.

"Stupid baka."

* * *

Dumbledore and Naruto arrived at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and people passed by not looking in there deriction once. Naruto followed Dumbledore into the leaky cauldron and watched silently as he talked to what she assumed to be the owner, he handed him a key and smiled warmly at both of them. Naruto nodded her head to show him that she acknowledged his prescence. Naruto followed Dumbledore to a room he handed her a key to what she knew was for the door to the room.

"Here Naruto, I'll send someone to come down tomorrow to help you go and get your stationary as well as drop of the books that you'll need to study in order to catch up with the rest of your year, there are some robes in the closet over there I suggest you wear them when you go out so that you can blend in more better" Naruto nodded her head in understanding.

"Thanks old man I guess I'll see you later then" Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face, and he walked back towards the way they had come from. Naruto used the key to see her room and was fairly pleased with it, there was a queen sized double bed a fire place, a desk for her to use to study and lastly a bookshelf and a few drawers. Naruto took of her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor, she opened her bag and pulled out her pj's and got changed, she yawned and stretched her body before collapsing on the soft bug bed, before Naruto knew it she was fast asleep.

**Sorry for the late update as for Naruto's hair it's waist length and it's spiky-ish at the top and then goes straighter as it nears the bottom, um she has bangs and that fringe part thingy that always is on those anime girls so yeah hope you enjoyed reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
